Lirios verde amarelos
by Takkumi07
Summary: [-] Colección de One-Shots y Drabbles KidoMomo [-] "Historia 5: Inocente intromisión".
1. Una pregunta indiscreta

**_KidoxMomo damas y caballeros!... a quien engaño, solo damas jajajajaj xDD_**

**_Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer un Yuri :3 y bueno, c__reo que no seguiré hablando, solo espero que les guste y perdoon si es muy corto~, en realidad pensé en hacerlo mas corto aún! pero salio algo intermedio y no es ni corto ni largo ni... bueno en fin xDD_**

_**Declaración: Kagerou Project ni ninguno de sus personajes me perteneces, son propiedad de Jin-sama**_

* * *

**Una Pregunta Indiscreta**

_¡Reunión de chicas! - gritó Ayano._

Constantemente ella hacía esas cosas. Para su hermana Kido no eran realmente sus actividades favoritas (de hecho las encontraba hasta un poco ridículas) pero de todos modos participaba para estar un tiempo con las chicas y para hacer feliz a su hermana. En esa ocasión tocó justamente la habitación de ella para la reunión y ya estando todas reunidas comenzaron a platicar por un rato.

\- Kido, cambia un poco esa cara ¡siempre es lo mismo contigo! - reclamó Ayano a la peli-verde, estando ya las cinco en circulo sentadas en el suelo.

\- Nee-san, tu sabes que no soy muy "fan" de estas reuniones que haces - respondió un poco ofuscada la mencionada- pero si vengo es porque a pesar de todo me gusta compartir con ustedes.

\- ¡Entonces pon una sonrisa al menos! Sé que puedes hacerlo - gritó esta vez una alegre peli-naranja. Kido la miró un poco sorprendida y le sonrió tímidamente mientras un muy leve sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas.

\- Bueno, dejando de lado el estado anímico de la Danchou... ¿qué haremos hoy? - dijo igual de desanimada Takane.

\- ¡Hay que comer pastelillos! - grito emocionada la pequeña albina.

\- Lo siento Mary, hoy no hay pastelillos - dijo Ayano, haciendo que Mary se pusiera un poco triste - en cambio hoy hablaremos de un tema muy importante...

Todas se miraron extrañadas, para luego pasar a mirar curiosas a la alegre chica frente a ellas, lista para desentrañar el misterio.

\- Hoy cada una dirá ¡a quien de todos los chicos del Dan considera más guapo! - dijo finalmente, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Todas se quedaron paralizadas frente a la declaración de Ayano, especialmente Momo y Kido. No les importaba realmente el tema... pero las complicaba realmente escoger a un "chico" dentro del Dan.

\- Entonces... partamos primero poooor... ¡Takane-chan! - dijo Ayano, indicando con su dedo a la chica.

\- B-bueno yo... e-espera Ayano, ¡¿qué clase de tema de conversación es este?! - dijo exaltada y obviamente sonrojada Takane.

\- Vaaamos, ¡no seas aguafiestas! solo responde - dijo Ayano.

\- P-pero...

\- ¡Responde! - dijo nuevamente Ayano con una mirada asesina, que aterró a todas las chicas.

\- ¡O-Ok! bueno... considero que H-Ha-Haruka es bastante lindo - dijo desviando la mirada y jugando tímidamente con sus dedos. Todas las presentes sonrieron, no era un misterio los sentimientos que tenía Takane por Haruka, al punto de ser con el único que deja de lado su personalidad _tsundere_.

\- Deberías decirle que te gusta, Takane- dijo Momo con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¡Y-ya cállate! y pasen a la siguiente - dijo enojada la mencionada.

\- ¡Ok! ¡es el turno de Mary! - dijo nuevamente Ayano apuntando a la pequeña albina.

\- Seto. Seto es muy lindo y siempre me cuida... y es muy lindo - dijo automáticamente Mary, muy alegre y sonriendo de forma inocente, como siempre lo hacía.

\- Bueno, todos nos esperábamos eso, así queee... ¡turno de Momo-chan! - Ahora Ayano apuntaba a Momo. Automáticamente la líder del Dan la miró, con curiosidad a lo que respondería a la pregunta de su hermana.

\- Eh... b-bueno... en realidad prefiero no decirlo - Momo miraba de reojo a la peli-verde, como si la razón por la que no quería decirlo fuera por ella, a la vez que esta también la miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y molestia.

\- Momo-chan, recuerda que ya Takane y Mary dijeron quienes eran sus preferidos, ahora te toca a ti - Ayano otra vez tenía esa expresión, con una sonrisa en su rostro pero al mismo tiempo un aura maligna, la cual estremeció de inmediato a la idol.

\- E-esto... aahh, está bien - suspiró - la verdad es que... K-Kano me parece bastante guapo - dijo la Kisaragi menor, intentando escaparse de la mirada acusadora de Kido, lo cual no pudo hacer finalmente. Se notaba sutilmente molesta con la declaración de Momo, lo que produjo un ambiente tenso entre las dos chicas.

\- ¡Wow! así que mi otro hermanito también tiene una adepta. Bueno y por uuuultimo, es el turno de... ¡Kido! - dijo emocionada nuevamente Ayano.

\- Sabes Ayano, tendrás que disculparme pero pasaré de tu pregunta. Me siento un poco hambrienta y me gustaría ir a buscar algún bocadillo al refrigerador - dijo Kido de forma seria - ¿alguien quiere algo?

\- ¡Yo quiero un pastelillo! - gritó la pequeña medusa.

\- Yo nada, gracias - dijo despreocupada Takane.

\- Muy bien, entonces vuelvo en unos momentos - terminó de decir Kido, no sin antes darle una mirada más bien furtiva a la peli-naranja y pararse en busca de la salida, dejando a una confundida y enojada Ayano tras de sí.

\- V-vamos Ayano, tranquila, ya volverá y podrás preguntarle de nuevo - decía Momo, intentando calmar a la fundadora del Dan - yo tengo que ir al baño, vuelvo en unos minutos.

Diciendo esto Momo se paró del suelo y salió de la habitación, pero no para dirigirse al baño, si no para ir directamente a la cocina en busca de su amiga perdida. En cuanto llegó, la encontró con la cabeza metida en el refrigerador, por lo que esperó que saliera y notara su presencia para comenzar a hablarle.

\- ¿Momo? ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó la líder.

\- Vamos Danchou, admite que Kano es lindo, tiene algo que no tienen los demás chicos en el Dan - dijo Momo alegremente, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Kido.

\- Q-que bien que lo pienses. Yo no he dicho lo contrario y no sé porque vienes acá a decirme eso - respondió la peli-verde girándose para tomar un vaso con leche.

\- Pero sabes, no es como que me guste Kano ni nada por el estilo, es solo que es el más guapo del grupo... dentro de lo guapo que puede ser un chico - decía la idol mientras se acercaba lentamente a la líder que aún estaba de espaldas - y otra cosa... ella nunca preguntó a quién considerábamos la chica más linda del grupo...

Kido se dio vuelta al escuchar eso y al sentir que la chica se encontraba muy cerca de ella, siendo efectivamente la cara de esta frente a la suya lo primero que encontró al girarse. Un fuerte rubor la invadió al darse cuenta que Momo no se detenía y seguía caminando hacia ella.

\- M-Momo tranquila, estas demasiado cerca - protestaba la líder sin resultado alguno; ya estaba arrinconada contra el refrigerador.

\- Si me lo hubieran preguntado, yo obviamente habría dicho... que tú eras la más linda de todas - terminó de decir la Kisaragi menor, poniéndose frente a frente con su compañera.

\- M-Momo... - fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Kido, ya que en ese preciso instante sintió como la chica frente a ella se abalanzaba sobre sí, abrazándola del cuello y dándole un tierno y largo beso, del cual no se resistió ningún segundo. Solía ser así, ella siempre tomaba la iniciativa mientras que Kido se resignaba a dejar su _tsunderismo_ de lado y corresponder sus sentimientos.

Luego de algunos minutos se separaron, jadeando levemente por la excitación y la falta de aire, volviendo a incorporarse a como estaban antes, logrando tomar un poco de distancia entre ellas.

\- Tonta, alguien nos puede ver - reprendió la líder a Momo.

\- Hay vamos, eres mi novia... todo el mundo debería saberlo - respondió con una sonrisa la idol.

\- Ya será el tiempo de decirles, pero por ahora decidimos guardar el secreto ¿recuerdas? - dijo Kido seriamente.

\- Si si, lo recuerdo... pero nuestro "secretito" no durará mucho si te pones celosa a la primera que digo que Kano es lindo - dijo con una sonrisa burlesca la peli-naranja.

\- ¡Y-yo no me puse celosa! es solo que... fue extraño, admítelo - respondió Kido, mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Jeje, ya regresemos, que las chicas sospecharán si nos tardamos más. Además Ayano quiere matarte y debes ir a dar la cara - dijo con una gran sonrisa y tomando a Kido de la mano.

\- Oh, mierda... - terminó por decir Kido que, sintiendo la mano de Momo junto a la de ella, sonrió levemente al ser arrastrada nuevamente hasta su habitación.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? si fue así llama al numero que está apareciendo en pantalla y podrás ganarte una Kido de juguete con todo y nariz! los teléfonos están sonando es una locura! :D_

_... Ejem, bueno luego de esa estupidez (xD) y hablando en serio espero lo hayan disfrutado, como amante del yuri que soy creo que seguiré haciendo pequeños One Shots así en un futuro y si quisieran darme ideas de parejas yo no me molestaría en lo absoluto (DEMOCRACIA!)_

_Me despido hasta la próxima! :D _


	2. Visita nocturna

_**Tomé mi One Shot KidoMomo "Una Pregunta Indiscreta" y lo transformé en una Colección de One-shots y Drabbles KidoMomo~**_

_**Si, es trampa pero... ¡y qué! lo importante es que habrá más sobre esta linda parejita Yuri que algunos me habían pedido que escribiera más sobre ellas y yo como me debo a mi publico ¡Aquí lo tienen! :D**_

_**Espero los disfruten!~~~ :3**_

* * *

**Visita Nocturna**

Era un día normal en el Mekakushi-dan. Como todos los jueves habían planeado ver una película, la cual rotaba de género para que no se volviera algo repetitivo. El encargado de llegar con la película de esa semana era Kano, que no tardó en mostrar su emoción por el género de película que traía en sus manos.

\- Y esta semana toca... ¡película de terror!~ - dijo frente a todos los miembros, que ya se encontraban sentados en el gran sofá frente a la televisión.

Bien sabido era por Kano (y por todos los miembros) que la líder no era una acérrima amante de las películas de terror... es más, era bastante miedosa, y por esa razón y con ánimos de molestarla, Kano estaba muy contento de que esa semana tocara ver una de esas.

\- Aagg - se quejó Kido - solo ponla y acabemos con esto...

Y así prosiguió la velada. Monstruos, zombies, hombres lobo... la película lo tenía todo. Hasta los más valientes del grupo, como lo son Seto y Konoha (que realmente solo es distraído) se asustaron por la cantidad de extrañezas que estaban viendo en la televisión. Fue horrible. El único que disfrutaba todo era nuevamente Kano, que veía con alegría las caras de muerte que tenían sus demás amigos... pero siempre quedará la duda de si realmente se estaba riendo de ellos o si estaba con su máscara puesta todo el tiempo.

Fuera como fuese la película había terminado... y la hora de dormir había llegado. Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones (menos Ene, claro) para poder descansar e intentar olvidarse de la película.

Allí estaba Kido Tsubomi, ya lista para dormir pero sin poder pegar un ojo. Decidió comenzar a escuchar música para poder tranquilizarse y abstraerse, por lo que tomó sus amados audífonos y los pegó de inmediato en sus oídos. Pasaron los 15 minutos más largos de su existencia y no, definitivamente no podía dormir... ¿qué hacer? ¿salir a la cocina y comer algo? o tal vez...

\- ¡Grrrr! - No pudo seguir pensando nada. Quedó paralizada cuando escuchó (aún sobre el sonido de la música que oía) el crujido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose de a poco. Se puso de costado con el fin de darle la espalda a la puerta, puso _pausa_ a su música rápidamente y no movió ni un musculo más... solo escuchó pasos acercándose hacia ella, hacia su cama. De pronto escuchó una voz conocida por ella.

\- D-Danchou... ¿e-estas despierta? - dijo la chica misteriosa.

Kido abrió de par en par sus grandes ojos por la impresión, pero luego se tranquilizó dándose cuenta de quién era la chica que le hablaba.

\- Si Momo... aún estoy despierta - dijo la peli-verde, intentando hacerse la valiente y tranquila a pesar del miedo que sentía.

\- N-no puedo dormir tampoco y... bueno... ¿p-podría acompañarte un rato aquí? - dijo finalmente la idol, con una voz bastante afectada y entrecortada. Kido quedó desconcertada por la propuesta de su amiga... pero de hecho estar con otra persona tal vez le serviría también a ella para dormir... ¡además era la líder, tenía que ayudar de cualquier forma a los miembros del Dan!

\- Claro Momo, sube a bordo - dijo la líder, que pasó a sentir como la pelinaranja se metía en su cama.

La verdad era que se auto convencía que hacía todo esto por ser la líder y casi como una responsabilidad... pero en realidad no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad como la que se le estaba presentando. Si, Kido Tsubomi, la respetable y seria líder de la organización... se había dado cuenta hace no mucho más de una semana que le gustaba la popular idol del grupo. No sabía cómo había pasado ni el momento exacto en el que comenzó a sentir eso por Momo pero la verdad era que le encantaba mirarla, su sonrisa, su largo pelo, sus lindos y profundos ojos anaranjados... y claro, su lindo cuerpo que no dejaba indiferente a nadie.

En el momento en que todo se tranquilizó comenzó a sentirse increíblemente nerviosa, ya no tanto por la película y sus miedos absurdos, si no por la presencia de la chica a su lado, que rozaba su trasero con el suyo... producto de una cama bastante pequeña, hecha para el deleite de 1 persona y no para compartirla con alguien.

\- Danchou... ¿no puedes dormir por la película al igual que yo? - dijo Momo en un susurro bastante tierno para los oídos de Kido.

\- B-bueno... en realidad sí - dijo Kido avergonzada.

\- Ya veo... - dijo la idol con la voz ya casi por completo apagada.

Luego de eso no se escuchó nada. La Kisaragi menor ya no emitía ningún ruido, excepto por el de su respiración tranquila, reflejando que se había quedado dormida de inmediato. A pesar de todo el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento, Kido estaba un poco feliz de haberle servido a su querida Momo a poder dormir... a pesar de que ahora era ella la que no podía dormir por su culpa. Pasó a ponerse de espaldas para dejar de sentir el roce incomodo que estaba sintiendo y se propuso dormir. No podía dejar de hacerlo, después de todo era ella la primera que se levantaba en la mañana a prepararles el desayuno a esa manga de inútiles para la cocina.

Poco tiempo se tardó en darse cuenta que no podría conciliar el tan preciado sueño, producto de que su ahora compañera de cama, se le ocurrió la inconsciente idea de moverse y situarse justo encima de ella, con sus enormes pechos chocando con los suyos, un brazo colgando hacia afuera de la cama e, inconvenientemente, su rostro casi rozando el suyo. La escena no podía ser más "incomoda" para la líder del Dan, que no sabía qué hacer para sacarse de encima a su amiga... a pesar que en realidad no quería.

El aliento de Momo se entremezclaba con su respiración agitada, sus ojos se posaron sobre los lindos labios de la chica, intentando reprimir sus deseos bestiales de besarla. Intentó infructuosamente liberarse del aprisionamiento en el que se encontraba, pero luego de unos cuantos intentos dejó la odisea de lado, limitándose solo a aguantar las ganas que aún tenía de besar a la linda idol.

_**"Bueno... uno nada más... está durmiendo después de todo"**_

Y excusándose con esas palabras se abalanzó y acortó la pequeña distancia que había entre ambas, culminando en un pequeño roce de labios que generó una igualmente pequeña corriente eléctrica en su espalda. Se separó de inmediato, completamente sonrojada y avergonzada de lo que había hecho... pero con ganas de seguir haciéndolo.

_**"Maldición... se ve tan linda"**_

Y así comenzó otra vez. Esta vez se quedó por un poco más de tiempo, sintiendo y saboreando los carnosos y suaves labios de su musa. La segunda vez ya fue más atrevida, moviendo sus labios a pesar de no recibir respuesta alguna de la dormida chica.

Pero ya el tercero fue diferente.

Para sus sorpresa comenzó a besar a la idol pero esta vez no sin respuesta: Momo empezó a corresponder el beso, cosa que hizo que Kido se sobresaltara lo suficiente para separarse y mirar con terror a su compañera de cama.

\- M-M-Momo, l-lo siento, de verdad - dijo completamente abochornada la peli-verde.

\- ¿Por qué lo sientes? ven aquí tonta... - y ahora fue la peli-naranja la que comenzó a besarla. Era distinto a lo que había sentido antes: ya no era más un simple roce de labios sin emoción alguna, era un éxtasis de sensaciones placenteras que no podía explicar y que solo se limitó a disfrutar. La traviesa lengua de la idol se aventuró a entrar a la boca de la líder y esta, sorprendida, comenzó una batalla entre ambas. Finalmente se separaron por la falta de aire, con la respiración un poco agitada y entrecortada.

\- O-oye... ¿por qué ahora creo que estuviste despierta todo este tiempo? - dijo Kido, sonrojada pero con el seño fruncido por la ocurrencia.

\- Porque así fue~ - dijo Momo, guiñando un ojo y sacando levemente su lengua, como si estuviera confesando una travesura - todo fue parte de mi plan.

\- Eres una idiota - dijo Kido molesta.

\- Jejeje no me arrepiento de nada... - dijo finalmente Momo, entrecerrando los ojos y apoyando su frente con la de Kido, lista para comenzar con el ritual previamente realizado - y me atrevería a decir que tú tampoco...

OoOoOoOoO

A la mañana siguiente todo el Mekakushi-Dan estaba con ojeras y caras demacradas por la pésima noche que habían tenido. Al parecer nadie había podido dormir bien, pero la líder y cocinera de la organización se veía, a pesar de sus notorias ojeras, inusualmente contenta mientras realizaba sus labores.

\- Nee, Kido ¿lograste dormir algo anoche? - preguntó un curioso Seto a su hermana.

\- En realidad no mucho... - dijo Kido, que vio como pasaba Momo por detrás del chico, lo que le provocó una pequeña sonrisa - pero de todos modos fue una muy buena noche.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado este pequeño One-shot, ya se vendrán 2 más que tengo en mente para el futuro. Espero sus lindos Reviews que contestaré personalmente como hice en el capitulo pasado :3_**

**_Adiós y hasta pronto!~~~_**


	3. Lo que pasa en el camarín

**¡Nuevo One-Shot se agrega a la colección! :D**

**Este también lo tenía pensado al momento de crear Lirios Verde Amarela, pero no había tenido tiempo de escribirlo :c ("Las vueltas del destino" y "Tres son multitud" me tienen a tope) pero ahora logré tener una laguna de tiempo y lo escribí :3**

**¡Espero lo disfruten gente! ¡Nos leemos abajo!~~~**

* * *

**Lo que pasa en el camarín... se queda en el camarín**

\- ¡Chicos apresúrense! ¡Llegaremos tarde! - se escuchó gritar a la líder del Mekakushi-dan.

Kano no se levantaba del sofá, Konoha dormía sobre la mesa, Mary no sabía que ponerse, Hibiya peleaba con Shintaro sobre... ¡a quien le importa!, mientras Ene se reía y echaba más leña al fuego a la discusión. A nadie, excepto a ella y Seto, parecía importarle que en un poco más de 2 horas su amiga Momo se presentaría en un concierto, al cual obviamente estaban todos invitados.

\- Nee, Tsobomi-chan~~ estamos bien en la hora, no te preocupes tanto - dijo Kano, volviendo a acomodarse en el sofá sin ninguna intensión de levantarse de él.

\- Bueno... en realidad tiene razón Kido, aún tenemos tiempo - reiteró ahora Seto que estaba al lado de ella.

\- Seto, recuerda que una furgoneta nos pasará a buscar... ¡y eso será en 15 minutos! Si estos holgazanes no están listos para ese entonces yo me largo sola. No pienso llegar tarde. - dijo enojada y preocupada la peli-verde.

Seto se alarmó un poco, puesto que había olvidado por completo el tema de la furgoneta, por lo que rápidamente fue a la habitación de Mary a ayudarla a vestirse (cosa que no era raro entre ambos), luego separó al par de "cerebritos", despertó a Konoha con un pack de dulces y chocolates y levantó a Kano del sofá con una mirada asesina digna de Kido Tsubomi. En 10 minutos los chicos se encontraban listos y dispuestos, cosa que fue perfecta, puesto que la furgoneta llegó 5 minutos antes.

\- Creo que te nombraré "segundo al mando" Seto - dijo Kido mirando tiernamente (tan tierna como podía con su frío rostro) al chico- ... mientras que a Kano lo degradaré a limpiar los baños por el resto de la eternidad - concluyó mirando al chico gatuno de forma completamente opuesta al chico rana.

Todos subieron velozmente a la furgoneta. No querían que Kido se molestara con ellos así que obedecieron todos sus preceptos al pié de la letra.

¿La razón por la que Kido se apresuraba tanto para llegar a tiempo al concierto de Momo? Según ella quedó de verse con la chica unos minutos antes de salir a escena para hablar sobre un tema importante... lo cual era completamente una mentira: Kido, unilateralmente, decidió visitar el camarín de Momo para alentarla y darle un poco de confianza, cosa que a la idol siempre le falta unos minutos antes de actuar y ella, como líder del Dan, tenía el deber de ayudarla... o al menos esa era la "excusa" con la que se auto-convencía.

En la furgoneta todos se fueron muy activos, excepto por Hibiya que durmió todo el camino como un bebé; Seto se fue con Mary jugando muy alegres juegos de manos, Shintaro discutía con Ene pero no él siendo el objetivo del acoso, si no ella, principalmente porque Shintaro había descubierto que a Ene le gustaba Konoha y la comenzó a amenazar de contárselo todo. El susodicho Konoha iba alegremente comiendo los dulces que Seto le había dado para despertarlo, mientras que Kano iba molestando a Kido que aún seguía preocupada por la hora.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, tomando expeditamente los lugares establecidos para ellos por la idol, los cuales fueron bastante difíciles de conseguir... después de todo eran 7 personas... 7 puestos que no se venderían al público.

\- Eh, chicos... voy al baño. ahora regreso - dijo Kido apresurándose a salir de allí.

\- ¿Segura que vas al baño Tsu-bo-mi-chan~? - dijo Kano con su típica sonrisa.

_**"Maldito, sabía que no debía contárselo" **_

Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue mirarlo para que el chico entendiera que si seguía preguntando o le decía a alguien donde iba realmente sería sepultado vivo en algún patio. Habiéndose deshecho de la molestia de Kano, comenzó a caminar a paso apresurado, para poder llegar a tiempo al camarín de la peli-naranja.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Esta es una área restringida para los fans - De pronto un guardia robusto y malhumorado la tomó del brazo mientras caminaba por allí. Tenía razón después de todo, ella no debería estar allí.

\- S-Soy amiga de Momo Kisaragi. si quiere vamos los dos a su camarín a preguntarle - dijo Kido nerviosa pero segura de sí misma.

\- Ten por seguro que lo haremos - dijo el malhumorado guardia.

Así caminaron directo al camarín de la Kisaragi menor. Cuando llegaron Kido se puso muy nerviosa... después de todo iba sin avisar y su "plan" de por sí era un poco embarazoso para ella. Tocaron la puerta y se escuchó un "pase" proveniente del otro lado.

\- Quédate aquí, yo hablaré con ella - dijo el guardia, entrando y dejándola sola en el pasillo. Luego de un par de minutos salió del camarín y la miró, indicándole que podía pasar.

\- Lo siento, pero es mi trabajo - dijo el guardia ahora de forma mucho más simpática que antes.

\- No se preocupe, lo entiendo. Gracias por todo - dijo Kido, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Entró al camarín y vio a la linda idol ya con su traje, lista para salir a cantar.

_**"Rayos... que linda se ve..."**_

\- ¡D-Danchou-san! ¿qué haces aquí? ¿dónde están los demás? - dijo Momo un poco nerviosa pero intentando mantener la compostura.

\- Bueno... los demás están ya sentados en sus asientos y... yo... vine a darte un poco de animo... - dijo Kido, sonrojada levemente.

\- ¿D-darme ánimo? ¿e-enserio danchou? - respondió Momo, sonrojándose igualmente y tomándose el antebrazo con vergüenza. Había algo que Kido había notado de inmediato al comenzar a hablar con la chica pero no había estado segura de preguntarle... pero finalmente se decidió a hacerlo.

\- Kisaragi... ¿estabas llorando? - preguntó Kido preocupada pero seria.

Momo abrió sus ojos sorprendida por la observación de su amiga, pero como ya no teniendo que ocultar nada, la miró, le sonrió y comenzó a sollozar levemente, mientras sus ojos se inundaban de pequeñas lagrimas.

\- ¿T-Tan obvia soy? ... jeje... soy realmente patética... - dijo Momo bajando el rostro y comenzando definitivamente a llorar. De pronto sintió un calor extraño envolviéndola que la tomó por sorpresa raudamente: Era el calor de un abrazo.

\- Kisaragi... no tienes por qué llorar... estoy aquí para lo que necesites - dijo Kido sin soltar a su amiga.

\- ¿D-Danchou? ... odio ponerme de esta m-manera... siempre antes de mis conciertos es lo mismo, tengo m-miedo de cometer algún e-error y... - dijo entre lagrimas la idol.

\- Momo, eres increíble... no deberías preocuparte por fallar... además todos estamos apoyándote desde el público y lo sabes - siguió animando Kido a la peli-naranja. Momo no sabía si estaba más sorprendida y alegre por las palabras de ánimo de su querida Danchou... o por haberla escuchado decirle Momo por primera vez. Sea cual sea la razón su ánimo volvió a ella de inmediato, levantando su mirada con una gran sonrisa.

\- Gracias por todo Danchou... tú también eres increíble -

Kido y Momo se quedaron por unos segundos mirándose detenidamente entre ellas, sin decir ni una sola palabra... hasta que la percepción del tiempo hizo que se separaran rápidamente.

\- N-No te atrases Kisaragi. Suerte en todo y... nos vemos después del concierto - terminó de decir Kido, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Al momento de abrirla Momo reaccionó y se empezó a acercar lentamente a la peli-verde antes de que se fuera.

\- Eh... D-Dan... Kido... e-espera un momento - le dijo justo antes de que cruzara el umbral de la puerta.

Kido se quedó allí mirándola y esperando para saber por qué razón la necesitaba... pero solo pudo observar a una muy nerviosa Momo, jugando con sus dedos y mirando hacia todos lados sin saber que decir.

\- Eh... b-bueno y-yo... eh... - Solo le salían incoherencias, sin poder articular ninguna palabra razonable - ¡Aaahh! , ¡al diablo con todo!

1 paso, 2 pasos, 3 pasos. Rápidamente comenzó a acercarse más y más a la líder, hecha un tomate de lo roja que tenía el rostro, hasta que llegó donde estaba, se inclinó un poco y la besó sin previo aviso. Fue un tierno y lindo beso, que comenzó sin ser correspondido por Tsubomi, debido al shock del momento... pero que luego pasó a ser completamente libre, sin tapujos y que generó sensaciones nunca antes sentidas por las chicas, que estuvieron unidas por al menos 2 minutos enteros.

De pronto y casi como si se tratara de un delito, Momo se separó rápidamente de la sorprendida líder, la cual fue empujada con todas las fuerzas de la idol fuera de la habitación, cerrándola de un portazo y dejando a la chica afuera parada sin entender que había ocurrido. Cuando logró reaccionar se encontró con ella misma, sola en medio del pasillo frente a frente al camarín de Momo, abochornada por el calor que sentía y con una sonrisa pegada al rostro que no pudo quitarse en un buen rato...

oOoOoOo

\- ¡Vaya que te demoraste en el baño! ¿problemas de mujer?~ - dijo Kano molestando a su hermana que acababa de llegar donde estaban sentados.

\- Cállate idiota, no molestes - dijo Kido a Kano, el cual se acercó cautelosamente a su oído para volver a hablarle.

\- ¿... tuviste algún avance importante? - le susurró el gatuno.

Kido no respondió nada, pero miró de reojo y con una leve pero cómplice sonrisa al rubio, quien le respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa de vuelta.

_¡Y CON USTEDES... MOMO KISARAGI!_

Todo el mundo se paró al escuchar la entrada de la idol, que salió completamente radiante y feliz a actuar.

\- Ni una sola palabra de esto Kano ¿oíste? - dijo amenazantemente Kido mientras también se paraba de su asiento - después de todo... lo que pasó en el camarín... se queda en el camarín.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¡Espero haya sido de su agrado! :D**_

_**Tengo otro listo en mi pequeña mentesilla para ser escrito, esta vez un drabble (o intento de drabble, puesto que siempre me salen más largos 77) para variar un poco :3**_

_**Espero sus lindos reviews que, como siempre digo, me pone muy feliz leer y que me motivan a seguir escribiendo *-***_

_**Deje lo que quiera, un saludo, un insulto, un alago... una galleta... ¡lo que sea! xD**_

_**También quiero saber si gustan de algo un poco más... subido de tono por así decirlo :o no sé, tal vez un Lemmon o un soft Lemmon. ¡Escucho sugerencias!**_

_**¡Nos leemos en un próximo One-Shoot queridas/os! :D  
**_


	4. Felicidad

**Aclaración: Kagerou Project no me pertenece, todos los personajes y su historia son de Jin-sama.  
**

Tamaño Drabble: 269 palabras.

_Este fic participa en el mini-reto "El impacto de una frase"__ del foro "Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha"._

* * *

Todo el mundo creía que por ser popular tendría una vida amorosa muy acelerada. Que al ser considerada linda y talentosa por los chicos podría tener a cualquiera a sus pies. Otros creen que ha estado con más chicos de los que una chica de su edad querría admitir... pero oh, que distinta era la realidad.

**"En verdad, los chicos son un asco"**

Sus malos hábitos, sus costumbres, su inmadurez a la hora de relacionarse, sus temas de conversación, su poca sutileza... _todo aquello, simplemente, le daba asco__. _

Nunca lo había admitido ante nadie; claro, una idol famosa tiene que guardar las apariencias para no desplomar su popularidad y más con el sexo masculino... pero no podía evitar sentir desagrado cuando uno se le acercaba. Cuando uno se le declaraba... cuando uno se le insinuaba. No, no lo soportaba... ella prefería otro tipo de compañía... una más "madura". Madurez que encontró con cierta chica de su círculo de amistades. Fría, directa, con porte, inteligente... y muy, muy linda. Esa chica era Kido Tsubomi, la líder de su pequeña organización.

Cuando pasado un tiempo se le declaró finalmente no podía creer que la chica en cuestión le correspondería... solo lo había hecho para no tener arrepentimiento alguno, pero resultó que ambas se gustaban desde hace mucho. Todo fue muy rápido para Momo. Unas palabras, una mirada... un suave y largo beso, que al cabo de unas semanas se oficializó frente a todos sus amigos. Y así, Kisaragi Momo y Kido Tsubomi, se convirtieron en pareja. No les daba pena decirlo, solo felicidad.

Nada más les importaba... salvo su propia felicidad.

* * *

_Y bueno, hace mucho tiempo que he estado desconectado de mis fics y volví ahora con un pequeño Drabble de estas dos lindas chicas, para fomentar el Yuri en la página y para participar en el divertido reto del foro "Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha" :3  
_

_¡Espero haya sido de su agrado! :D_


	5. Inocente intromisión

_Este fic participa en el reto especial: "Girl's like Girl's"__ del foro "Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha"._

**Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes que se utilizan aquí me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de Jin-sama**

* * *

\- Jeje, vamos, ten más cuidado~ -

\- No es mi culpa que seas tan sensible allí, Momo... -

\- ¡Ah-ahhh! ... K-Kido... -

Así, en la oscuridad de la noche, dos chicas compartían cama mientras se revolcaban y disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Kisaragi Momo se sentía a merced de su novia, Kido Tsubomi, que le propinaba un placer indescriptible... el cual no hacía más que comenzar.

\- ¡N-No seas tan brusca! jeje - decía riendo la idol, mientras intentaba acomodarse de mejor manera sobre el delicado y frágil cuerpo de la peli-verde.

\- Si no lo soy, no lo disfrutas Kisaragi... - decía a su vez la líder, besando descontroladamente el cuello terso y blanquecino de su novia, mientras masajeaba sus pechos con fuerza y firmeza.

\- ¡Ah!... A-Así Kido... ¡Ah! - gemía a voz baja la peli-naranja, que apretando sus ojos de placer y abrazaba fuertemente a la chica, mientras ésta pasaba a ahogarse entre sus grandes pechos, aún jugueteando con ellos con sus manos.

Y así estuvieron por algunos minutos, entrando en calor para lo que vendría... Kido se había colado en la habitación de la Kisaragi menor como lo hacía casi todos los días en los que su novia se quedaba en la base, para disfrutar al máximo de su compañía. Ya 1 mes llevaban haciendo lo mismo, sin que nadie más en la organización se enterara en lo más mínimo sobre su relación.

_*Toc toc*_

\- Ah... K-Kido... c-creo que escuché la puerta... - dijo Momo, intentando articular palabras en la situación en la que se encontraba. No recibió mayor respuesta de su novia, que seguía ocupada con sus "asuntos", los cuales para ella eran más importantes que nada.

_*Toc Toc*_

\- ¡L-Lo sabía!... Kido, t-tengo que abrir... lo siento - volvió a decir la idol, esta vez separándose de la peli-verde, dejando a ésta con una mirada lasciva y completamente embriagada de placer.

\- ¿Pero quien rayos llama a esta hora a tu habitación? - dijo ahora malhumorada la chica bajo la idol, molesta por la inoportuna interrupción.

_\- ¿M-Momo-chan? ¿E-Estas despierta? - _Al otro lado de la puerta pudo escucharse la voz minúscula, casi imperceptible, de una chica conocida por ambas.

\- ¿Mary? ¿Qué hace despierta a estas horas? - dijo Momo, transformando su rostro a uno de sorpresa, mientras Kido la miraba ya no con enojo, si no que con preocupación.

\- Ábrele, es raro que venga a estas horas a tu habitación. Ya tendremos tiempo luego de terminar lo nuestro - dijo Kido intentando emular una pequeña sonrisa falsa.

Momo le devolvió la sonrisa y la beso en la mejilla, mientras se paraba para ir a abrirle a la pequeña medusa... no sin antes arreglar su pijama, el cual constaba de un corto pantaloncillo rosa pegada al cuerpo y una provocativa y reveladora camisola un poco más clara, que tenía a medio poner producto de la situación.

Mientras iba caminando hacia la puerta, la líder se acomodaba en la cama esperando a que la pequeña no la viera allí acostada y se fuera de vuelta a su habitación.

**"Es la primera vez que siento esto pero... creo que odio un poco a Mary..."**

No podía evitarlo.

\- ¡Mary! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? - Mientras Momo abría la puerta aparecía la pequeña figura de la chica albina, cabizbaja y obviamente asustada.

\- M-Momo-chan... tuve una pesadilla y... bueno... - la pequeña medusa aguantaba las pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos - Seto-kun está en su trabajo nocturno... así que quería saber si p-podía dormir contigo...

Era una ternura.

Momo no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena protagonizada por la más pequeña del grupo y estuvo a punto de decirle que sí... cuando recordó que cierta chica estaba actualmente acostada en su cama.

\- ¡Oh! ¡C-claro Mary-chan! pero espérame aquí un momento ¿sí? ¡V-vengo de inmediato! - Y dicho esto entrecerró un poco la puerta para ir a paso apresurado a decirle a su novia que debía salir de allí.

\- ¿Mary quiere dormir contigo?... Ese Seto me las pagará, le dije que no tomara ese trabajo nocturno - dijo claramente decepcionada y molesta la líder - aahh, bueno, tendré que usar mi habilidad y salir rápido de la habi-

\- ¿Kido-san? ¿Qué haces aquí? - De pronto ambas chicas abrieron sus ojos a más no poder del susto, mientras un escalofrío recorría por completa sus espaldas. Giraron al mismo tiempo para encontrarse con la albina, con la cabeza ladeada, claramente confundida por la situación que veía.

\- ¡M-M-Mary-chan! ¡Te dije que esperaras afuera! - gritó en voz baja Momo, intentando de que Mary saliera de la habitación.

\- P-pero Momo-chan... ¿porqué Kido está contigo? ¿Ella también tiene pesadillas? -

\- Aahhh... - suspiró la idol, volteándose a ver a la peli-verde con ojos de resignación, casi rogándole de que la ayudara.

\- Mira Mary - dijo Kido - ¿porqué no vienes aquí a acostarte un momento con nosotras? -

Tanto Mary como Momo se impresionaron frente a la proposición de la líder del grupo.

**"Espero esta no sea una de ESAS ideas extrañas que tiene Kido a veces..."**

Ambas chicas se acostaron con Kido en la cama de la idol, quedando la más pequeña entre las otras dos y comenzaron a explicarle la situación a la albina.

\- Mira Mary... yo y Kisaragi-

\- Momo - interrumpió la idol, cansada de que la líder la llamara por su apellido.

\- Esta bien... yo y Momo-chan - dijo Kido mirando a la peli-naranja - somos... novias - terminó de decir finalmente, volviendo su mirada a la albina.

Un silencio incomodo inundó la habitación. La idol quedó helada con la declaración de Kido... ¡No pensó que le iba a decir la verdad! ¡Podría haberle inventado algo más infantil, de todos modos Mary le creería!

Luego de unos segundos en los que Mary se tomó tiempo de pensar en lo que había escuchado, la pequeña hizo la pregunta que la peli-verde se esperaba que hiciera:

\- Pero... ¿no que ambas son chicas? - dijo con una mirada inocente, mientras se hundía más y más en la comodidad de la cama.

\- Es cierto Mary-chan, ambas somos chicas... pero de todos modos nos queremos mucho - dijo la peli-naranja antes de que pudiera responder su pareja - ¿Realmente importa otra cosa? - Kido miró sorprendida a la Kisaragi menor, sonriéndole tiernamente frente a tan maravillosa respuesta.

\- ¡Claro! - dijo de un sobresalto la medusa - ¡Es como cuando dos chicos se aman entre sí! - Sus ojitos brillaban mientras recordaba todos los animes y mangas que había leído con ese tipo de temática. Era toda una fujoshi orgullosa.

Ambas chicas quedaron sorprendidas de lo rápido que entendió Mary la situación y no pudieron contener su risa frente a la reacción de esta.

\- Pero... ¿porqué nunca lo había notado antes? ... ¿no si se aman deberían hacerlo siempre y frente a quien sea? - dijo la Kozakura, recordando los días pasados en donde nunca las había visto como novias.

Era cierto. Mary, dentro de su mundo inocente, había dicho una gran verdad que ambas habían pasado por alto para evitar el "qué dirán" y nerviosas de cómo podrían reaccionar sus amigos si se enteraban. Pero la idol misma lo había dicho previamente... ¿qué otra cosa importa si ellas estaban enamoradas?

Ambas chicas se miraron con preocupación ante lo dicho por la pequeña medusa. Se habían acostumbrado a verse a escondidas, furtivamente, escondiéndose de los demás, pero la verdad odiaban hacerlo así. Querían poder abrazarse o besarse en cualquier momento o lugar sin la necesidad de ver hacia todos lados antes de hacerlo.

\- Tienes razón Mary - dijo Kido esta vez, acercando su cabeza a la de Momo, mientras la pequeña estaba un poco más abajo entremedio de ellas - nos amamos y dejaremos de escondernos. Pero por ahora no le cuentes a nadie ¿sí?, nosotras veremos cuando sea el mejor momento - terminó de decir, sonriéndole a la pequeña albina.

\- ¡Claro! - respondió Mary con una gran sonrisa.

\- Bueno, entonces ahora que ya lo entiendes todo ¿quieres dormir con nosotras dos? - dijo luego de unos segundos Momo, recordando la razón por la que la pequeña había ido a su habitación. Para su sorpresa Mary negó con la cabeza aun con su gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Está bien Momo-chan, Kido estaba primero que yo y no quiero interferir entre ustedes - decía mientras se colaba por debajo de las sabanas, para salir raudamente por el otro extremo de la cama - Ya me siento mejor, así que me iré a dormir a mi habitación - terminó de decir dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

\- Pero Mary... ¿segura que estas bien? - dijo Kido, que sabía lo asustadiza que era la pequeña Kozakura, pero no recibió respuesta alguna; solo vio como Mary abría la puerta, salía de la habitación y cerraba tras de sí.

Ambas chicas quedaron un poco impactadas por la madurez de Mary en ese momento y recordando todo lo que había sucedido a Momo se le escapó una pequeña risita y miró tiernamente a Kido.

\- Eso ha sido muy raro jeje - terminó por decir la Kisaragi menor.

\- Si, lo fue... pero creo que nos vino bastante bien - respondió Kido, devolviéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Si... es cierto... creo que desde mañana tendremos que planear como decirles lo nuestro a los demás ¿no? - Momo se notaba nerviosa, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que evidenciaba que el tema no le era tan sencillo de tratar como creía. De pronto sintió la mano de Kido en su mejilla, invitando a sus rostros a acercarse.

\- Solo debemos decirles, sin tapujo alguno. Debemos confiar que nuestros amigos son tan abiertos de mente como lo es Mary... además, si les molesta ¿qué importa? Los golpearé a todos hasta que se hagan la idea - Momo no pudo evitar soltar una risa ahogada, recordando a última hora que no tenía que hacer ruido y tomó también a la peli-verde de sus dos mejillas, acercándola completamente a su rostro y dándole un dulce beso, largo pero tranquilo, hasta que ambas se volvieron a hundir y perder entre las suaves sabanas blancas.

OoOoOoOoO

\- ¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue? - Se escuchó decir a Shintaro, quien estaba escondido tras uno de los sofás, en pijama, junto con los otros miembros del Mekakushi-dan, exceptuando a Hibiya que seguía dormido.

\- ¿Lo lograste? - Dijo Kano, saliendo detrás con su sonrisa nerviosa reflejante de curiosidad y suspenso.

Mary llegaba a la sala principal de la base, mirando a sus amigos que esperaban expectantes su declaración.

\- ¡Todo bien! - dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Shintaro y Kano se tiraron hacia atrás en signo de relajo: el plan había sido todo un éxito.

* * *

_¡El Yuri a vuelto! :D_

_Y que mejor que para un reto del gran y entretenido foro "Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha" :v_

_Con lo que amo escribir Yuri... ¡y me salen con un reto! como no iba a participar :D_

_Me despido esperando lo hayan disfrutado! :3_


End file.
